


Payback (Sketch)

by spaceorphan



Series: sketches and prompt fills [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Blaine gets back at Finn for being a jerk (set in season 3)





	Payback (Sketch)

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, maybe I'll actually write this as a real fic, for now, it's more so a sketch of what could have happened during early season 3

All Finn POV.  Finn’s just not having a good day - with Santana being awful, and school, and Puck’s being super weird about teachers, and near the end of the day Blaine comes up to him and is nice.  Like – too nice.  And says something about wanting to let him know that he is on board with the idea that Rory gets a solo for the mash up (or whatever) and then Blaine smiles – it’s too much of a smile.  Finn doesn’t know what that means - but he’s seen Blaine friendly and smiley and this is…. something different.  But he’s too wrapped up in his own drama to think too much about it. 

Later that night - Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine are all at home watching a musical (or a rom com, or something without explosions) and Finn just isn’t into it.  And Rachel is going on and on about the election and the school play and sectionals and Finn doesn’t really care.  Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine are snuggling.  Really close snuggling.  And then, Blaine looks to Finn and gives him that grin… again.  It’s unnerving.  Blaine begins to be a little more physical with Kurt - and this gets Kurt’s attention.  And they kiss a little bit before Kurt remembers audience - and he and Blaine excuse themselves.  

Rachel’s being a bit obtuse and continues her discussion on what clubs are going to get her into college when Finn kisses her - and she’s like - wha’huh? And Finn’s lies, like - hey movie is turning me on, and Rachel’s well, like, um, well, it’s a little weird, and Kurt and Blaine are home, but I mean, um, sure I guess? 

So they go to Rachel’s room - and they can’t help but hear Kurt and Blaine, so Finn tries to be super there for Rachel, which ends up being super awkward cause they haven’t talked much about anything except missionary.  And so they try sex, and Finn’s slightly over aggressive and comes in four minutes.  Rachel didn’t come - and when Finn offers to help her out, she decides not to worry about it cause they have school the next day.  Rachel decides to start her evening routine, leaving Finn alone in the room – being fully aware of just how much Blaine is pleasuring Kurt in the next room.  

And it’s almost like torture.  Rachel’s only gone for a half hour - but he can hear everything Kurt and Blaine are doing - every moan, every squeak of the bed, and whatever the hell noise that is from Kurt when he inevitably comes loudly, with a bang against the wall.  He’ll never be able to unhear that.  

Rachel comes back in, and they snuggle for a while, and eventually she falls asleep.  It’s getting late, and he’s getting tired himself, so he heads to the bathroom.  On his way out - Blaine’s standing just outside the door, looking weirdly put together for whatever happened in that room.  Blaine’s eyes are wide, and he has that unnerving grin again.  He asks Finn if he and Rachel have had a nice night.  Finn mutters something bland and automatically asks about he and Kurt.  But before Blaine can answer, he bolts.  

He gets back to Rachel’s room, snuggles up and attempts sleep.  Then he hears it again - the moaning.  Fuck - they’re going for round 2.  His life is the worst.  


End file.
